Dirty Mind
by Azuralina
Summary: Serie de drabbles Dirty Mind. Un drabble, una pareja. Parejas varias, algunas ¿canon? y otras invenciones raras. HUMOR. Insinuaciones de carácter sexual. Desde lo más pervertido hasta lo más estúpido. ¡Las obligaré a ser unas malpensadas!


_**Derechos a los creadores de H!**_

 _ **Resistencia**_

 _by Azuralina_

 _._

 _._

Sin poderse más el cuerpo y soltando un fiero gruñido de cansancio, Kageyama Tobio, prodigio armador de Karasuno, reconocido jugador de volley juvenil, se dejó caer directo al suelo, con un brazo extendido y el otro sobre su rostro ardiente, agotado como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida.

 _Demasiado, simplemente demasiado_.

Le faltaba el aire. Sentía el cuerpo ser abrazado por olas de chispeante calor, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el sudor bajándole por el pecho desnudo, sus músculos pectorales tensos por el esfuerzo realizado. Las piernas y los brazos le tiritaban y las jodidas caderas lo estaban matando. Esta vez habían ido muy lejos.

A su lado escuchó el impacto húmedo de otro cuerpo al caer. Una mano temblorosa, tortuosamente lento y placenteramente suave, se deslizó por todo lo largo de su brazo, le rozó una tetilla y acabó en su hombro, aferrándolo con fuerza.

–U-una... una vez m-más.

Kageyama tragó en seco al ser golpeado por otra ola de calor, esta vez más placentera. Aún así, hizo el intento de rebelarse ante el deseo que lo sofocaba.

–Ha sido... suficiente. No siento las malditas pi-piernas.

La mano lo aferró con más fuerza y sintió un suave pecho, tan desnudo como el suyo, apegarse a la piel de su brazo derecho. El aliento del chico a su lado le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo y le hizo sentir la insana necesidad de azotar algo contra el piso. O a alguien.

–Mentiroso – la voz, atrayente y sinuosa le incitó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Nada parecía malo o prohibido cuando _él_ le hablaba con ese tono – Sabes que quieres. Sé que aún no tienes suficiente. Vamos, una vez más. Solo una. Nadie va a enterarse, lo prometo. Una vez más. _Por favor._

Kageyama se estremeció, sintiendo su cuerpo _latir._ Abrió los ojos y miró fijamente al enano a su lado. Los ojos castaños se encontraban oscurecidos, las pupilas completamente dilatadas, y una sonrisita pecadora adornando los labios rellenos. Lo miraba con seguridad, absolutamente confiado de que él no se negaría.

Porque, siendo sinceros, él _nunca_ se negaba.

Sus dedos se tensaron cuando una pierna se deslizó sobre las suyas, acercandolo, tirando de él más cerca. El chico sabía lo que hacía, por supuesto. Y Kageyama estaba bien con ello. Intentó pensar en las consecuencias, en lo mal que estaría hacerlo _una vez más_ , pero nada parecía lo suficientemente importante como para seguir resistiéndose a lo que en verdad deseaba estar haciendo en esos momentos. Con un escalofrío de placer ante la inminente perspectiva, se puso de pie y tiró de la mano al maldito embustero hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de su propio cuerpo. La mirada confiada seguía ahí, pero una nota de desesperación, de absoluta e insistente impaciencia, se había colado en su expresión. Podía ver la necesidad escrita en todo su rostro, y eso, pobre consuelo para aquel que se sabe tan dominado como el otro por aquel instinto tan primario en ambos, le hizo sentir una pizca mejor consigo mismo, un poco menos _culpable._

–Esta será la _última_ vez, Hinata – se escuchó diciendo, aunque hasta a él las palabras le sonaban a mentira – Ya sabes lo que dijo Daichi-san acerca de sobre esforzarnos en verano.

Hinata, ya con la pelota de volley en las manos, puso los ojos en blanco, encogió ambos hombros y con un movimiento experto tiró el balón a sus manos – Sí, sí. Hace calor y todo, pero es solo que tus pases son _tan buenos._ Los mejores del mundo, de todo el universo. Uno más no hará daño, ¿verdad?

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _._

 _Bien, so de esto se trata c: pequeños drabbles con cosas medio mal pensadas, medio estúpidas. Nada complicado. Espero. Por cierto, el segundo chap. lo tengo escrito... por si acaso jahsjd_

 _That is? Estoy súper nerviosa, bai 3_


End file.
